The Management and Administrative Core is central to the successful operations of the Midwest Roybal Center for Health Promotion. The specific aims of this Core are to: 1. Develop and maintain a strategic vision for the Center and plan, coordinate, review and manage the Center's activities to support the accomplishment of that vision. 2. Manage a talented Advisory Committee that will oversee the functioning of the Center and assist the Director in making scientific and administrative decisions relating to the Center, including the allocation of funds for pilot studies. 3. Implement a systematic method, using Executive and Advisory Committee members, to develop, identify, review and monitor pilot projects in a manner consistent with the overall goals of the Center. 4. Monitor all pilot projects and describe their results in annual Center progress reports that will be submitted to NIA. 5. Coordinate travel to national Roybal Center meetings in Years 2 and 4. 6. Encourage and facilitate the development of networks among researchers, commercial interests, community interests, program design interests, and Governmental entities to support translation activities. 7. Expand the reach of the Center's activities through strategic collaborations with private sector/commercial interests, non-profit organizations, research institutions, and government agencies, as appropriate. Susan Hughes, PhD, will serve as PI and Drs. Heller, Ferrans, Ruggiero, Marks, and Marquez will serve as Co-Is and Senior Leaders of the Management Core. This Core will play a vital role in ensuring that our renewal Center achieves its mission by enrolling key members of the policy, academic, and practice communities in our Advisory Committee and engaging outstanding UIC faculty as members of our Executive Committee and as Roybal Senior Leaders. Overall, our current Roybal Center generated $38.2M in financial resources to support and expand Center research as well as 85 peer-reviewed publications. The proposed renewal Center plans to build on that successful track record as well.